Bagheera, Baloo and the Coal/Double Trouble
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript It was a beautiful morning in the jungle. Bagheera the Panther's black fur sparkled in the sunshine as he walked happily along his route with Bella and Belle. He was feeling very pleased with himself. "Hello, Bagheera," whistled Baloo. "You look splendid." "Yes, indeed," boasted Bagheera. "Black is the only proper color for an animal." "Oh, I don't know. I like my brown fur," said Little John. "I've always been grey. I wouldn't want to wear any other colour either," added Baloo. "Well, well, anyway," huffed Bagheera, "black is the only color for a - for a really useful animal. Everyone knows that!" Baloo said no more. He just grinned at Little John. Later, Bagheera was resting when Baloo arrived. A large hopper was giving his monkeys coal. Bagheera was still being cheeky. "Careful," he warned. "Watch out with those silly monkeys." "Go on, go on, go on!" muttered the monkeys. "And by the way," went on Bagheera, "those buffers don't look very safe to me." The last load poured down. "Help! I'm choking!" cried Bagheera. "Get me out!" Baloo was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Bagheera's smart black fur was covered in coal dust from head to toe. "Ha, ha!" chuckled Baloo. "You don't look really useful now, Bagheera. You look very disgraceful." "I'm not disgraceful!" choked Bagheera. "You did that on purpose. Get me out!" It took so long to clean Bagheera that he wasn't ready in time for his next walk. Little John had to take Bella and Belle. "Poor Bagheera," whispered Bella to Belle. They were most upset. Bagheera was grumpy in the house that night. Little John thought it a great joke, but Baloo was cross with Bagheera for thinking he had made his fur outfit dirty on purpose. "Fancy a really useful black panther like Bagheera becoming a disgrace to Roger Radcliffe's jungle." Next day Bagheera was feeling more cheerful as he watched Baloo bring his monkeys from the junction. The monkeys were heavy and Baloo was tired. "Have a drink," said his driver, "then you'll feel better." The water fountain stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, Baloo found he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. "Ooh!" wailed Baloo. "Help!" The buffers were broken and Baloo was leg deep in coal. It was time for Bagheera to leave. He had seen everything. "Now Piglet has learned his lesson too," he chuckled to himself. That night, the two animals made up their quarrel. "I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Bagheera," whispered Baloo. "You do know that, don't you?" "Of course," replied Bagheera, "and I'm sorry I was cheeky. Your grey fur looks splendid again too. In future, we'll both be more careful of coal." Category:Parodies